Jusqu'à Toucher le Soleil
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Celui qui pouvait toucher le Soleil… appelait le Cœur du Vent. Quoiqu'il arrive… je ne m'arrêterai jamais de briller, et de sillonner le ciel, à la recherche de tes indestructibles ailes. Ton souffle portera mon âme, jusqu'à toucher le Soleil.
1. Lever de Rideau

**« Jusqu'à Toucher le Soleil »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Jusqu'à Toucher le Soleil »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : _Alternate Universe_ – Adventure, Frienship, Poetry.

Résumé : _Celui qui pouvait toucher le Soleil… appelait le Cœur du Vent. Quoiqu'il arrive… je ne m'arrêterai jamais de briller, et de sillonner le ciel, à la recherche de tes indestructibles ailes. Ton souffle portera mon âme, jusqu'à toucher le Soleil._

Personnage principal : **Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya)**

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Camélia Trevis (Fuyuka Kudo), Alex Zabel (Shuuji Ishido)

Pairing : **Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya) x Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze),** léger Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya) x Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu)

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Eh bien, enfin ! Mon personnage préfér-...**

 **Sol : Salut coucou tout le monde ! J'entre en piste ! Arion, tu es prêt ? On va faire un carton ! ^_^**

 **Ananda : Mais, mais, Sol... ! C'est le ' _mot de l'auteure_ ', les personnages n'interviennent pas normalement ! **

**Sol : Maieuh, je croyais que j'étais ton chouchou de Go ? / _Air mignon craquant_ /**

 **Ananda : ... ... ... fais tout ce que tu veux.**

 **Sol : Merci ! ^_^ Un bisou pour le membre VIP du Club des Yeux Triangulaires, maboroshi no sekai, de ma part (oui oui, j'ai répondu à l'annonce de Bailong !). Bonus en plus de l'avant-première. ^^ Et... bon Cinazuma à tous !**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Premier Soleil : Lever de Rideau**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **« Je vais voler… tout droit en direction du soleil.** _ **Plus haut**_ **. Toujours** _ **plus haut**_ **. »**

 **Sa musique vole vers les cieux – au Royaume de Pégase et de l'Astre des Astres.**

 **«** _ **Jusqu'à toucher le soleil**_ **! »**

 **Jusqu'à toucher le soleil.**

* * *

…

 **Hôpital d'Inazuma.**

 **Un beau matin de soleil.**

…

* * *

 _ **Toi le garçon aux ailes du vent, comment as-tu réussi à toucher le soleil ?**_

 _ **Son éclat ne t'a pas brûlé, toi qui, aussi léger qu'un souffle, incarne pourtant la tempête ?**_

« Sol. »

 _ **Comment parviens-tu à voler, dans le ciel changeant de nos humeurs ?**_

 _ **Es-tu fait d'air, toi qui, aussi puissant que l'ouragan, m'est aussi doux que la brise du matin ?**_

« Sol ! SOL !»

« Oups ! Pardon, tu disais ? »

Le jeune garçon blond cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie. Pour trouver, à son réveil…

« Sol, est-ce que ça t'arrive de m'écouter, quand je te parle ?! »

…une jeune infirmière aux cheveux améthyste _très_ mécontente. Sans hésiter, il darda son immense sourire ensoleillé.

« Hum… ça dépend. Tu racontais quoi, déjà ? »

Innocence et bonne humeur, voilà qui pouvait venir à bout de n'importe qui. Il le savait très bien, mais…

« Je disais, avant que tu ne rêvasses _exprès_ pour ne pas m'entendre, que le médecin va passer cet après-midi pour tes examens. »

« Ah mouais. Je me souviens tout à coup pourquoi je n'écoutais pas. »

Soudainement boudeur, le patient se cacha dans les couvertures (avec un peu de chance, elle allait le laisser, hein ! Et il pourrait donc…). Mais la jeune femme connaissait toutes ses ruses. Placée bien devant la porte – afin d'empêcher toute tentative de fuite, elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois. Le docteur va arriver. Et je vais l'attendre avec toi. »

« Oh, alleeeeeeeeeeez… Camélia… s'il vous plaaaaaaaît ! »

N'importe qui aurait craqué face à sa bouille suppliante, Sol le savait. Mais de l'avoir si souvent utilisée avec Camélia Trevis – l'infirmière qui s'occupait spécialement de lui (tout en multipliant farces et attrapes pour échapper à sa garde), avait dû la prémunir contre sa meilleure arme : son amical charme.

« Sol, comporte-toi comme le grand garçon que tu es. Et c'est inutile de me faire ces yeux-là, je ne bougerai pas. »

« Je ne peux pas avoir mon hautbois au moins ? Ou mes partitions ? »

Elle soupira une énième fois. (Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que c'était la _énième_ fois qu'il lui posait ces questions)

« Tu sais bien que tu ne peux jouer en intérieur. Et si je te donne tes partitions… tu vas encore avoir envie de musique, et vouloir rejoindre tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le pire, c'était que c'était vrai. Tous deux le savaient très bien. Mais, c'était très différent, de le savoir… et d'avoir à le vivre.

« Je vous promets que je serai sage ! »

« Tu crois toi-même à ce que tu dis ? »

' _Non_ ', aurait-il fallu répondre en toute honnêteté. Aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet (il paraissait que Xavier Foster, grand musicien du temps du Légendaire _Inazuma Three_ , en était un champion).

« Tant pis… je peux avoir la télécommande, au moins ? C'est l'heure de la diffusion des dessins animés. »

« Ça, d'accord. Ne bouge pas, je vais la prendre pour to-… »

Un éclair – et Sol avait vu l'espace entre la porte et lui, indéfendu par la brève inattention de sa gardienne. Vainquant l'hésitation dont jamais n'avait voulu son cœur, il s'était propulsé à la vitesse du son par cette brèche inespérée.

« Allez, à plus ! Et dites au médecin de ma part, que je lui enverrai des chocolats pour m'excuser ! »

« SOL ! Tu vas revenir tout de… ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

…

 **Un peu plus tard.**

 **Parc d'Inazuma.**

 **Grande Foire du Son.**

…

* * *

' _Je risque des ennuis, à mon retour… ça c'est sûr…'_

Aussi rapide que la lumière, le garçon-soleil avait franchi le seuil du parc – ensoleillé comme son âme. D'un coup d'œil vif, il avisa les stands qui se dressaient non loin de là.

' _Autant acheter des fleurs pour Camélia, avec des chocolats pour le docteur. Cela ne m'épargnera pas les remontrances, mais au moins, ça les déridera un peu…'_

Mais, ce qui l'intéressait ne se trouvait guère là. Ce qui l'appelait – qui l'avait _toujours_ appelé, c'était la musique. Ce qui vibrait en lui, et qui _le_ faisait vibrer.

« Coucou, Sol ! Ils t'ont enfin laissé sortir ? »

« Hum… façon de parler. »

Un sourire espiègle dansait sur son visage : ses yeux bleu vif, comme un ciel dégagé, étincelaient en soleil. Aussi – contaminé par sa bonne humeur, son ami lui sourit à son tour, avant de paraître légèrement inquiet.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux pour ta santé ? On ne voudrait pas que tu fasses un malaise… ou pire. »

« Roh, allez. Ça fait teeeeeellement longtemps que je n'ai pas joué avec vous, et si je continue comme ça… je vais vraiment perdre la main ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on perde notre place à la grande Foire du Son, hum ? »

Ringo Saturn – alias Saturne – était le meilleur ami de Sol. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et avaient fondé ensemble le groupe musical Universel. Ils ne se cachaient rien.

« T'inquiète, Saturne. Je me suis bien reposé durant cette dernière semaine. Je n'irai pas au-delà de mes possibilités. Je te le promets. A toi, comme à tous les autres. »

« Ok, Capitaine ! »

* * *

L'Orchestre Universel.

Plus qu'un très prometteur groupe d'Inazuma, c'était une réunion de passionnés de la musique, qui exprimaient tous leurs sentiments dans leur art.

Et lui, avec sa cornemuse, son hautbois et son violon, jouait pour tous les gens qui croisaient sa route… et qui le lui rendaient bien.

C'était un vrai moment de plaisir. Pourtant…

 _ **Où es-tu, garçon du Vent ?**_

 _ **J'attendais tes pas, mais ton souffle n'a pas touché mon soleil.**_

 _ **Sans toi, je ne suis pas le Souverain des Cieux, qui appellent notre envol – ensemble.**_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sol ? Tu as l'air un peu déçu… »

« J'espérais le revoir. »

Ringo haussa un sourcil, puis sourit à nouveau.

« Lui ? »

« Oui. »

Les yeux de l'Astre des Astres étincelaient, comme à la promesse d'une éternité de musique.

« Il se débrouille… si bien ! Si seulement… »

Son ami se mit à rire, alors qu'il nettoyait sa propre cornemuse.

« Tu n'as rien à envier à quiconque, Sol. »

« Oh, ne dis pas ça ! Il y a tant à apprendre, tant à découvrir… le monde serait une immense portée de musique, qu'il y aurait des milliers d'accords et de notes à jouer, à maîtriser, à… composer ! Et puis… nous formons une équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Ton talent, celui des autres, le mien… c'est le talent de tout le monde qui fait l'Universel ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais, d'entre nous tous, tu es le Soleil, Sol. Et n'oublie pas… que c'est le Soleil, qui brille pour tous et que tous admirent. »

Le visage du jeune garçon affichait un air tellement à mi-chemin entre le bonheur d'être une star, et celui de voir son ami se mettre en retrait, que ce dernier éclata de rire – avant de reprendre.

« Dis-moi. Pourquoi il t'intéresse autant, ce petit ? »

Les yeux bleus se mirent à étinceler comme l'azur d'un ciel ensoleillé.

« Il a… il a quelque chose. La façon dont il fait vivre la musique… on dirait la Chanson du Vent elle-même. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel jeu… aussi magique, aussi passionné, aussi… libre ! Et Dieu sait que j'en ai entendu, des flûtistes. »

 _ **Aussi libre et passionné que le Soleil, plus insaisissable que l'Astre des Astres,**_

 _ **Il est le Souffle qui soulève les Passions, et fait danser mon Cœur.**_

« Ha ha. Comme toi, en fait ! »

Ringo venait de mettre un doigt sur le point le plus important de toute cette discussion, et, de nouveau, le Chef des cornemuseux eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Très bien, très bien. Puisque toi, Capitaine, tu prêtes attention à l'Ensemble de Raimon… alors que je vais mieux écouter ce petit flûtiste. Bien que, à ce que j'ai entendu, ce soit plutôt à son saxophoniste, lequel joue également dans le groupe _Unlimited Seeds_ … qu'il faille prêter attention. Un certain… Victor Blade, non ? »

Peu convaincu, le chef de l'Universel haussa les épaules. Sol ne s'intéressait pas à Blade. Il était excellent (et paraissait-il, maîtrisait à la perfection la basse également), mais… seul Arion avait ce don magique, ces ailes étincelantes, lorsqu'il jouait : tel le Vent qui soulevait les passions… d'ailleurs, c'était peut-être pour cela, que le sombre saxophoniste l'avait rejoint.

' _Ah, sans te connaître… je t'envie, Victor Blade. Tu peux le côtoyer, te mesurer à lui, veiller sur lui, le guider… je t'envie vraiment, tu sais.'_

Un pur moment de bonheur, de jouer avec ses amis – et de rêver à celui qui faisait voler les sons. Par contre, le retour risquait d'être un peu douloureux…

* * *

…

 **Hôpital d'Inazuma.**

 **Une belle soirée.**

…

* * *

« Sol ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit… oh, Dieu du ciel, tu me rendras folle ! »

Comme prévu, les fleurs n'avaient pas réussi à dérider l'infirmière Trevis. Le musicien se fit la réflexion, qu'il ferait bien de les lui présenter une nouvelle fois – mais après qu'elle se calme un peu. Pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt…

« M. Zabel est là. Il t'attend depuis un certain temps. »

Oh-ho. Si Maestro était là… c'était qu'il allait avoir des ennuis, et des gros. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il en avait eu pour des semaines dans sa chambre, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que faire ses devoirs, et regarder la télé…

« Sol. »

Au ton du célèbre musicien – qui venait d'entrer, le garçon se raidit. Plus encore que les jérémiades de son infirmière, il redoutait la douceur de son mentor préféré.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, mon garçon ? »

Il tenta son espiègle et charmant sourire (allez, Sol, tu peux le faire !).

« M'inscrire à la Grande Fête de la Musique ? »

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

Finalement, non, il ne pouvait pas le faire… oups.

« La cornemuse est un instrument exigeant, Sol. Et pas seulement techniquement. Mais physiquement aussi. »

« Je sais, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi. »

Peut-être qu'une argumentation passionnée aurait raison de son bilan médical ? (Et surtout, de sa fuite très très très récente… euh…)

« S'il faut jouer en intérieur, je passerai sur le hautbois. Les gens aiment sa sonorité douce, puissante et vivante. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. »

Aïe, aïe, aïe. C'était mal parti, Maestro Zabel n'était pas du genre à se laisser distraire, il le savait. Sa douceur envers lui n'avait d'égale que sa concentration. C'était vraiment, vraiment mal parti.

« Combien de temps pourras-tu tenir ? »

« Je ferai mon maximum. »

Un nouveau soupir jaillit de son mentor.

« Ce n'est pas ta volonté que je remets en cause, mais ta résistance. Tes derniers examens médicaux n'ont pas été bons. »

A l'éternel rappel de ses limites humaines, le jeune musicien sentit son corps s'échauffer.

« C'est toujours… c'est toujours la même chose ! J'en… j'en ai assez ! Quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin jouer comme je veux ? »

« Sol. »

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas… très gentil, de dire une telle chose. Que c'était très injuste de sa part. Pourtant… c'était dur, trop dur, parfois…

« Sois raisonnable. »

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. »

Le garçon-soleil regarda par la fenêtre, loin dans le rêve du ciel et de sa liberté… pour murmurer.

« Je ne vois pas la différence entre ne pas jouer et être mort. »

Alex Zabel – Grand Maestro du Cinquième Secteur – le contemplait, sans mot dire. Ce garçon était sous sa protection : et pourtant, en dépit de sa gentillesse et son sourire, il lui échappait de plus en plus. Il aimait tant la liberté, tant la vie. De toute son âme, de toutes ses fibres, de toute sa passion. Si son corps ne l'avait pas retenu dans cette minuscule chambre d'hôpital, nul doute que Sol Daystar se serait envolé jusqu'à toucher le ciel.

Que faire de lui ?

« Repose-toi, Sol. Je reviendrai. »

« … »

Le petit ne l'écoutait déjà plus… se contentant de contempler le ciel, loin, très loin, en écoutant le vent…

* * *

« Arion. C'est comme cela… que tu t'appelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _ **Rêve, cœur de lumière aux éclats palpitants.**_

 _ **Il te reste tant de lieux à parcourir et ton cœur est un chemin infini,**_

 _ **Qui te lie à ceux qui rêvent avec toi.**_

 _ **Quand je passerai te voir, près de ta maison**_

 _ **Nous jouerons ensemble, et de nouveau**_

 _ **Nous volerons jusqu'à…**_

« …toucher le ciel… »

Sol se savait capable de jouer de n'importe quel instrument. La Musique était Une, elle était Vie, elle était Multiple. Mais sa prédilection allait sur les instruments à vent. Car… ce souffle de vie… le Zéphyr de l'Espoir, parfois Tempête, parfois… Brise.

 _ **Garçon du Vent… je t'attends.**_

 _ **Croise ma route encore, afin que je touche le souffle de tes ailes, et m'envole à tes côtés dans le ciel.**_

 _ **Nous nous envolerons ensemble, jusqu'à toucher le Soleil.**_

* * *

 **Arion : ...oh.**

 **Sol, bondissant partout : Yipee, yipee, yipee ! / _Serre Arion dans ses bras_ / Ah, c'est trop le fun de jouer dans les fics ^_^. **

**Arion : Sol... tu as été génial ! -_- Mais... je ne suis pas encore là ?**

 **Ananda : Il faut bien laisser un peu de suspense. Vous ne pouvez pas TOUT DE SUITE être ensemble, sinon l'intrigue perdrait de son intérêt.**

 **Arion : Bon, bah tant que je suis plus un zombie comme dans Vent Arrière...**

 **Sol : C'est trop la classe de jouer de la musique ^_^. Ah, Arion flûtiste ? Voilà qui te va à merveille !**

 **Arion : Pas autant que toi avec tes trois instruments... tu es incroyable, Sol ! / _Sourit_ /**

 **Sol : Oui, mais c'est à cause de toi que j'ai choisi... des instruments à _vent_. N'est-ce pas, Ananda ?**

 **Ananda : Oui. A noter, avec tout ce foin, que moi, qui profite de cette histoire pour faire un hommage à la musique (mon grand amour), je ne joue MÊME pas d'un instrument à vent. Du moins, pour l'instant.**

 **Sol : Fais comme moi ! Du hautbois ! ^_^**

 **Arion : La flûte ne te tente pas ?**

 **Victor, _en arrière-plan_ : Pfff. Tout ça, c'est pour les morveux. Moi je dis que y'a que le saxo, de vrai. **

**Sol : Ben tiens. Monsieur ronchon est là.**

 **Victor : Oui, _Monsieur ronchon_ est là. Et avec Arion, dans son groupe. **

**Sol : Veinard. Mais n'oublie pas, que c'est un Arion x moi ! Alors, si j'étais toi, j'envisagerai Bailong dans la liste des mes partenaires potentiels...**

 **Ananda : En parlant de Bailong, où il est ? Habituellement il profite de TOUS les extras pour geindre de son absence, ou se pavaner...**

 **Sol : Il a dit qu'il prenait des vacances avec Tezcat. Et qu'il reviendrait pouiller tes fics plus tard.**

 **Ananda : Alléluia. (Sauf pour la deuxième phrase)**


	2. Born to be Free

**« Jusqu'à Toucher le Soleil »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Jusqu'à Toucher le Soleil »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : _Alternate Universe_ – Adventure, Frienship, Poetry.

Résumé : _Celui qui pouvait toucher le Soleil… appelait le Cœur du Vent. Quoiqu'il arrive… je ne m'arrêterai jamais de briller, et de sillonner le ciel, à la recherche de tes indestructibles ailes. Ton souffle portera mon âme, jusqu'à toucher le Soleil._

Personnage principal : **Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya)**

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Camélia Trevis (Fuyuka Kudo), Alex Zabel (Shuuji Ishido)

Pairing : **Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya) x Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze),** léger Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya) x Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu)

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : Hello, joyeuses fêtes à tous, que l'année qui approche vous apporte les ailes de la joie et l'envol de la réussite !**

 **Sol : Voui ! ^_^**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Deuxième Soleil : Born to be Free**

 **~…~**

* * *

…

 **Café des Artistes.**

 **Quand le Soleil chante !**

…

* * *

Des ailes dessinent la danse.

C'est l'Astre des Astres, qui illumine la Terre.

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! Je vous présente… l'Artiste du Soleil. _El Artist… del Sol_! »

Son regard – taquin – épouse la vie et raconte la joie.

 _Il était une fois…_

… _la Vie._

« Qui est-il, ce mystérieux ? Où est-il, cet insaisissable ? Il se promène parmi vous. Vous caresse de ses rayons. Mais… l'avez-vous vu, ce taquin ? »

Ses yeux – pétillants – disent le sourire et chantent la vie.

 _Il était une fois…_

… _la Liberté._

« Il est là, oui, il est là. Et c'est… et c'est ? »

Il jouait.

Il jouait avec la vie, et la vie jouait avec lui.

La Musique était sa passion, et sa passion était sa musique.

 _Il était une fois…_

… _l'Artiste du Soleil._

« Vous l'aimez follement, mais vous ne pouvez l'emprisonner. Vous avez besoin de lui, mais il vous échappe sans cesse. Il vous fait sourire, mais le toucher vous brûlerait. Qui est-il, celui qui vous attire, mais que vous ne pouvez atteindre ? »

 _Celui qui brillait, brillait, brillait !_

Il dansait.

Il dansait avec le monde, et le monde était ses bras.

La Musique était son âme, et son âme était spectacle.

« Je me présente : _Celui qui amène l'Aurore et offre le Crépuscule en Rêve_ … l'Astre des Astres ! »

 _Il était une fois…_

… _moi !_

* * *

…

 **Hôpital – chambre.**

 **Peu de temps avant.**

…

* * *

 _ **Moi qui brille si haut**_

 _ **Je veux toucher le Ciel,**_

 _ **Voler**_

 _ **Jusqu'à**_

 _ **Toucher**_

 _ **Le…**_

Il faisait si chaud, dans sa prison blanche, que lui – l'Astre des Astres – menaçait de se consumer sous sa propre lumière.

Celui qui étincelait de mille feux ne pouvait être confiné…

…où que ce soit.

 **« Laissez-moi sortir, s'il vous plaît. »**

 **Les sourires étaient bienveillants, crispés.**

 **« Je vous en prie. »**

 **« …repose-toi bien, Sol. »**

Il rêvait que les ailes du Vent le caressaient. Lui qui illuminait la vie, avait besoin du doux souffle du Zéphyr pour calmer son éclat.

 _Et la Musique dit…_

« … ? »

 _Suis-moi. Suis la Musique._

 _Elle te mènera vers tes rêves, petit Astre._

Il s'était levé – fuyant la cage blanche qui prétendait sauver sa santé, son corps, sa vie.

 _Le souffle du Vent t'emporte déjà loin dans ce nouveau Rêve…_

Il avait fui l'hôpital.

* * *

…

 **Non loin du Café des Artistes.**

 **Peu après la prestation.**

…

* * *

 _ **Je touche le Ciel, je vole le Vent.**_

 _ **Nul ne me retient, mais je me donne à tous.**_

Les applaudissements crépitèrent.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! »

« Bis ! Bis ! Bis ! »

Il se pencha gracieusement, saluant son public.

« _Le Crépuscule se dessine, Amis du Spectacle. Mais notre histoire ne s'arrêtera pas, car vos rêves la poursuivront._ »

Il faisait ce qu'il aimait. Etait ce qu'il était.

 _L'Artiste du Soleil, qui donnait son cœur et chantait la Musique._

« Merci, petit ! Ça nous a fait du bien. Grâce à toi, le soleil est revenu. »

« De rien ! Si ça a pu vous faire plaisir… alors, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi ! »

Il souriait, encore et encore.

 _Chanter avec les autres était sa vie, et sa vie était leur chanson._

« Tu reviendras ? »

« Si le Vent le veut. »

Libre comme l'air, il caressait les autres de ses rayons, et décidait seul de son envol.

 _Je suis l'Astre des Astres – qui brille en lui-même, pour tous._

« Bravo encore. »

« A la prochaine, Amis du Spectacle ! »

Il aimait ses amis, et allait librement.

 _Mon histoire continue tant que je brille._

* * *

Sol posa son fidèle hautbois, écoutant ce doux murmure.

' _Je me demande s'il peut m'entendre…'_

 _ **Ami du Vent, écoute-moi.**_

 _ **Te caches-tu dans l'horizon dont je rêve**_

 _ **Ou au fond des songes de mon cœur ?**_

« _Si le Ciel peut rêver, alors que le Vent porte ses songes._

 _Si la Terre peut sourire, alors que le Soleil réchauffe son cœur._

 _Si la Vie peut aimer, alors que la Musique nous rassemble._ »

Sa poésie était libre – et il était libre comme le Vent de la Liberté.

 _ **Sol… Sol…**_

« _La Symphonie est inachevée. La Musique fait silence. Mais mon cœur toujours, à l'affût de ta note prochaine…_ »

Sa musique était vie – et il était vivant comme le Cœur de la Vie.

 _ **Sol… Sol…**_

« …oh ? »

Il dressa les oreilles, soudainement : le Vent venait de chanter ?!

 _ **Ami du Soleil…**_

… _ **écoute ma flûte.**_

 _ **Suis la Musique, au cœur de tes rêves.**_

 _ **Je te rencontrerai là où tu espères me voir.**_

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

Enfin, le Zéphyr lui avait parlé.

« Ami du Vent ? C'est toi ? »

La flûte lui parlait, au loin, au cœur d'un horizon encore inexploré.

' _Chic ! Il m'a entendu. Je n'ai plus qu'à suivre son air, et… à lui répondre !_ '

« _Si tu es l'Ami qui habite le Vent, alors chante : et que ton Zéphyr rencontre mon souffle, pour jouer notre Musique !_ »

Jouer était son expression, et sa vie n'était qu'expression.

 _Je jouerai avec toi._

 _Car c'est cela, aussi, ma Musique._

* * *

 **Sol : ^_^**

 **Ananda : Et que le Soleil soit !**

 **Bailong : Pfff.**

 **Sol : Vive l'art, la joie, et les lumières.**

 **Ananda et Sol : JOYEUSES FÊTES !**


	3. Ne me retenez jamais

**« Jusqu'à Toucher le Soleil »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Jusqu'à Toucher le Soleil »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : _Alternate Universe_ – Adventure, Frienship, Poetry.

Résumé : _Celui qui pouvait toucher le Soleil… appelait le Cœur du Vent. Quoiqu'il arrive… je ne m'arrêterai jamais de briller, et de sillonner le ciel, à la recherche de tes indestructibles ailes. Ton souffle portera mon âme, jusqu'à toucher le Soleil._

Personnage principal : **Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze)**

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Camélia Trevis (Fuyuka Kudo), Alex Zabel (Shuuji Ishido)

Pairing : **Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya) x Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze)**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Troisième Soleil : Ne me retenez jamais**

 **~…~**

* * *

« _Ne me retenez jamais. Car je vous échapperai toujours_. »

C'était le credo du Soleil, qui avait aimé le Vent, au point de vouloir danser la Liberté avec lui.

 _Un aventurier de la vie n'esquive pas le monde._

 _Un aventurier de l'âme n'esquive pas la vie._

C'était le credo de Sol.

* * *

…

 **Chambre d'hôpital.**

 _ **Passé**_ **– avant sa fugue.**

…

* * *

 **« Sol… »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Sooool… »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Sol. »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« SOL ! »**

 **« … »**

 **La porte se referma sur lui, le confinant dans ses rêves.**

' _ **Et voilà ce que j'ai gagné, à être trop têtu. Mais… on ne se refait pas, hein ?'**_

 **« Comment pourrais-je sentir le Vent, si je ne déploie pas mes ailes ? Comment pourrais-je danser dans le Ciel, si mon rêve devient ma prison ? »**

 **Le jeune musicien levait les yeux vers la fenêtre, où se déployait l'horizon… mais c'était la porte, qui constituait sa plus grande tentation.**

 **« Comment pourrais-je être le Soleil, si je ne suis pas moi-même ? »**

 **Camélia et Alex ne l'avaient jamais enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôpital, car ils savaient qu'il en perdrait le goût de vivre. Et, devant la fuite… la promesse de liberté…**

 **« Comment pourrais-je être moi-même, si je ne vis pas entièrement ? »**

… **il avait pris le risque de vivre.**

* * *

…

 **Chemin des Artistes.**

 **Danse des Ailés.**

 _ **Retour au présent**_ **.**

…

* * *

 _Mille rêves s'offrent à toi._

 _Lorsque tu lèves la tête, les étoiles brillent._

 _Lorsque tu fais un pas, l'horizon se rapproche._

 _Lorsque tu tends la main, la rosée s'y dépose._

Sol n'avait jamais entendu que le son de cette flûte qui chantait… il n'en avait jamais vu le visage. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il souhaitait plus que tout au monde retrouver la voix du Vent qui murmurait la Liberté et lui promettait son destin.

 _Que les étoiles soient ton guide, dans l'espoir de cet horizon, éclairé par la rosée de l'amour !_

 _Alors rêve, pour que ces légendes dessinent l'univers._

 _Pense, pour que des souhaits réalisent le monde._

 _Ressens, pour que des yeux brillent pour toi._

« Oh, cette flûte ! C'est la même ! »

' _Celle que j'avais entendue, lorsque j'avais perdu tout espoir, au fond de ma maladie…_ '

Seuls sont ceux qui traversent la maladie peuvent connaître cette tristesse.

Seuls ceux qui vivent la faiblesse peuvent redouter cette épreuve.

Seuls ceux qui écoutent peuvent avoir l'oreille absolue.

Allait-il…

…briser ses ailes, dans son envol ?

' _Non, je ne dois pas raisonner ainsi. La solitude n'existera plus… pour celui qui veut vivre._ '

« Attends-moi, Ami du Vent ! Ta Danse ne sera pas solitaire ! »

Il s'était élancé au-devant de son aventure, traversant les questionnements.

' _J'ai cru que je n'étais rien. Que j'allais disparaître. Mais, après avoir entendu la Chanson du Vent, que porte ta flûte, Arion… j'ai trouvé la réponse._ '

 _ **Accepte la maladie, Sol. Accepte la faiblesse.**_

 _ **Toi qui es musicien… écoute-toi.**_

 _ **Et tu entendras tout.**_

 _ **L'Oreille Absolue du Rêve a dit :**_

 _ **Tu es destiné à être le Soleil qui brille**_

 _ **Et illumine le Monde.**_

« C'est ainsi que je vis ma Musique ! »

Il volait au milieu des passants : et – tel un miracle – le Ciel le portait jusqu'au Rêve des Artistes.

 _Franchis le portail des souhaits !_

 _La promesse de l'aventure porte tes pas au-devant de ton chemin._

 _Le pari est risqué… l'audace couronne le champion !_

 _Le risque est certain… ton cœur déborde d'excitation !_

 _L'incertitude existe… notre volonté grandit avec !_

« Hello, toi ! »

Les yeux gris se posent sur lui.

' _Enfin, je te rencontre._ '

« Oh, bonjour ! Tu es… »

Ce regard est argenté, pour Sol.

« Je suis l'Ami du Soleil. _Celui qui amène l'Aurore et offre le Crépuscule en rêve, l'Astre des Astres._ »

Le flûtiste a l'air un peu surpris. Mais tout de suite, il sourit.

' _Qui se présenterait ainsi, sinon un artiste ?_ '

« Et moi, je suis… »

« Allez, joue avec moi ! »

Impétueux, Sol s'était emparé de son instrument et l'avait porté à ses lèvres. Mais cette fougue était taquine et parlait d'amitié. Quoi de mieux, pour faire connaissance… que de jouer ensemble ?

 _Tu es l'Ami du Vent. Celui qui parle de Vie et promet la Liberté en songe, l'Elu des Cieux._

« Wouah ! »

Les yeux sont argentés d'admiration !

D'entendre la Chanson du Soleil, sublime, qui fait chavirer le cœur et danser l'âme… c'est une merveille, que la Musique. C'est une merveille, que la Vie. C'est un jeu, que le présent, où deux existences se rencontrent.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, Ami du Soleil ! »

« Toi aussi, Ami du Vent. »

La Flûte et le Hautbois se sont entendus. Ils s'attirent naturellement.

 _C'est que la symphonie de nos émotions joue l'amour, lorsque tous les instruments de notre être sont en harmonie._

 _Elle est la Musique que nous aimons._

 _Partition de l'esprit, musique du cœur : l'harmonie est la mélodie de l'entente, qui interprète l'âme d'un lien fort et équilibré, la réalité d'une relation belle et profonde._

 _Chaque note, chaque moment, chaque jour._

 _En interprétant la vie, la Musique joue à l'infini les variations de l'amour._

 _Le cœur est un instrument, qui ressent la Musique, avec toute la gamme des émotions et les notes de l'humeur._

 _L'être est un orchestre, qui interprète la Musique, avec tous les instruments du monde et l'ensemble des musiciens._

 _L'âme est une musicienne, qui vit la Musique, avec son ensemble et les artistes de la vie._

 _L'esprit est un artiste, qui écrit la Musique, avec les improvisations de l'âme et les compositions de la vie._

 _Le bonheur est une composition, qui improvise la Musique, avec toute la force de la vie et l'inspiration de l'amour._

 _L'amour est une musique, qui se joue sous toutes les formes et se chante de toutes les manières, et dont la mélodie touche les dix-mille cœurs de l'univers._

« Prêt à jouer, Arion ? »

« Oui, Sol ! On y va. »

Le Soleil et le Vent jouent éternellement, dans le Ciel.


End file.
